I have a WHAT?
by MissLexi54
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 5th years. Follow Harry, Hermione, and Ron as the go on another adventure to find Harry's.................? R&R please and Thank you
1. Chapter 1

I Have A What?

declaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter. But the good news is I do own this plot and OC.

Chapter 1 Dumbledore Tells Harry

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Well as normal as you can get in a school full of witches and wizards. Harry and his 2 friends Hermione and Ron were in Transfiguration when an owl came through the open window landing on Professor McGongall's desk. No one dared to interrupt the witches class unless it was of absolute importance. So everyone was wondering what was so important. All watched on baited breath as McGongall took the letter from the owl and read (a/n read in this part is pronounced RED)." Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you" she said after she finished the letter. As Harry gather his things Malfoy couldn't resist saying "Finally getting yourself expelled Potter. Its about time". "30 points from Slytherin and detention with Filch tonight " McGongall snapped. With that Harry left to see what the Headmaster wanted. The gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office stepped to the side when it saw Harry like it always did. Before Harry could even knock he heard the Headmaster call " Come in Harry". When he entered he know right away that whatever Dumbledore wanted to talk about was not good.

"Sit down Harry" began Dumbledore. Now Harry was really concerned when Dumbledore didn't offer the usual lemon drop. "I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you years ago. You have a twin sister. Only 4 people know your mother Lily was having twins. James and Lily, Merlin rest their souls, Madam Pomfrey, and myself. When you and your sister were born she was kidnapped. The person who took her was under the _Imperius Curse_. We never stopped looking for her. Even when they went into hiding and later died I continued to search for her. I had searched everywhere for her. I finally found her in a small town in the United States. Jersey City, New Jersey was the place. She has been in foster care since she arrived there when she was 10. I talked to both her and her foster parents. They will let you, Ron, and Hermione go stay with them so you can get to know your sister, help her pack to come back to England, and help her catch up to all the other 5th years. Her name is Mimi. Here I have her picture" explained Dumbledore.

She really was Harry's twin. She looked like him but as a girl. In the picture Mimi is is wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. " You, Hermione, and Ron leave tomorrow via portkey after breakfast. I thought it would be a good way for you all to get to know each other. You'll be staying for a month." Dumbledore said after a minute or 2. Suddenly everything in the room started flying all around. Harry was beyond mad. " Why? Why didn't you tell me. Huh? I had a right to know that I HAD A SISTER." yelled Harry. " I didn't want to tell you until I found her Harry. Dead or alive." relied Dumbledore. After a few minutes Harry finally calmed down. " Harry go down to lunch. Your friends must be worried about you by now" Dumbledore said calmly. Well as calmly as he could without being after Harry would start yelling again. If Dumbledore was afraid of anything it was of Harry's anger. "FIne" Harry said as he walked out the door down to the Great Hall.

OK as much as it pains me to stop its really late. Hope you like it. Please Review. Enjoy.

SDC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it took so long for me to update I've been busy with school and work. Anyway here is the 2nd chapter of _I Have A WHAT_.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter; if I did Harry and Hermione would be together.

----

_**Last Time on I Have A What?**_

_**----**_

"_Why? Why didn't you tell me, huh? I had a right to know that I HAD A SISTER!" Harry yelled._

"_I didn't want to tell you until I found her Harry, dead or alive,"Dumbledore replied. Several minutes later, Harry had finally calmed down. "Harry, go down to lunch. Your friends must be worried about you by now," Dumbledore said calmly. Well, as calmly as he could without prompting Harry to start yelling at him again. If Dumbledore was afraid of anything it was of Harry's anger._

"_Fine," Harry said as he walked out the door down to the Great Hall._

----

_**This Time**_

----

Meanwhile back in the Transfiguration class, McGonagall had gone on teaching. Ron for the first time was paying attention in class and Hermione was taking notes, like always. Later she would let Harry copy them. Though neither actually showed it, they were both worried about Harry. Soon class had ended and it was time for lunch.

"What do you think Dumbledore wanted?" Ron asked as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is very good," Hermione replied. As they sat down Harry came storming in.

"We have no more classes today after lunch we are to go back to Gryffindor Tower and pack," Harry said harshly as he sat down to eat.

"Why?" Hermione asked, something both she and Ron were wondering.

"Because we are going to America for a month to help someone pack, study up to our year, and to get to know her," Harry replied as he stabbed at his potatoes.

"Who?" Ron asked. Harry picked at his food in hesitation.

"My sister," he finally said.

"_You have a sister_?" Ron and Hermione stage whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We leave tomorrow after breakfast." With that Harry got up and left the Great Hall.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione asked Ron as they watched Harry walk out of the Great Hall.

"Truthfully Hermione, I really don't know," Ron replied. They both finished their lunch and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got back to the tower they saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace looking throw his photo album. He was doing the one thing he would not do any place where someone could see him: crying. Hermione walked over and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. Ron had meanwhile come to sit on Harry's other side.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me sooner?" Harry asked as he started to sob.

"I don't know, I really don't," Hermione said to her boyfriend of a little over a year. "I'm just happy to know that you have other family then those wretched relatives of yours. Maybe if we ask you and your sister can come and stay with me over the summer."

"Maybe," Harry said.

They all sat there for a little while longer, thinking about the future and what more surprises it may hold for them.

Harry was thinking about how he was going to take care of his sister and try to protect her from the war, and how grateful he was to have an understanding girlfriend who could put up with his mood swings.

Hermione was thinking about how Harry was going to feel when they went to America to meet his sister for the first time, how he would act on Halloween this year, and how much she loved him and just wanted him to have the normal life that he craves.

Ron was also worried about Halloween especially now that they'll have Harry's sister as well, who never saw Harry like that. Of course, he was also thinking about food.

Not many people knew this but every year on Halloween when everyone else in the castle was celebrating the three friends were out by the lake. Harry was usually crying and screaming at his parents for leaving him here, with Hermione and Ron calming him down after it all. After dinner Harry and Hermione would usually go to the room Dumbledore prepared and go to bed with a tear-stained faced Harry in the middle and Hermione by side trying to get him to sleep, though he still normally would not fall asleep until nearly midnight.

They soon went up to their dorms and packed what they would need for the next month. Harry packed his clothes, toothbrush, his school books for homework, quills, parchment, ink, and anything and everything he had to show his sister of their parents.

Ron packed clothes, his toothbrush, quills, parchment, ink, enough sweets to fill half his trunk, and after Hermione got on his back, his school books.

Hermione brought clothes, her toothbrush and hair brush, all her school books from first year to fifth, quills, parchment, and ink.

When they were finished packing Ron and Hermione each wrote a letter to their parents telling them what was going on and what Harry had told them. Later that night they went down to dinner and ate silently, all thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

----

Ok that's all for the second chapter. Stay tuned for the next. Also please say thank you to my new beta Reptilia28.

Please R&R,

SDC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to up-date I've been really busy with school and work. Anyway here is chapter 3 of I Have A WHAT? Oh and I realized I didn't mention when Harry and Hermione got together. It was in the end of their 3rd year after they saved Sirius and Buckbeak.

------

_**Last Time on I Have a WHAT?**_

_----_

_They soon went up to their dorms and packed what they would need for the next month. Harry packed his clothes, toothbrush, his school books for homework, quills, parchment, ink, and anything and everything he had to show his sister of their parents._

_Ron packed clothes, his toothbrush, quills, parchment, ink, enough sweets to fill half his trunk, and after Hermione got on his back, his school books._

_Hermione brought clothes, her toothbrush and hair brush, all her school books from first year to fifth, quills, parchment, and ink._

_When they were finished packing Ron and Hermione each wrote a letter to their parents telling them what was going on and what Harry had told them. Later that night they went down to dinner and ate silently, all thinking about what will happen tomorrow._

----

_**This Time.**_

----

The next morning was a quiet affair for the Golden Trio. Harry mostly just had a blank look on his face; Ron, for once, was not stuffing his mouth like it was the last time he was going to eat, and Hermione was not reading like she usually would. Everyone, except the teachers and Slytherins, were wondering to themselves, why are they wearing Muggle clothing? All three of the Golden Trio were so wrapped up in their own thoughts and were still in shock about what they learned yesterday. But they were all dealing in their own way. It was not until Dumbledore asked if they were ready to go that they even realized breakfast had ended.

"About as ready as we'll ever be, Professor," Harry replied. With that they started walking out to the grounds of Hogwarts, each with their individual trunks. Hermione instinctively grabbed Harry's hand when she saw the look on his face. _He's probably just worried about meeting Mimi_, Hermione thought.

"Good luck, you three. Have a good trip, stay out of trouble, and please have fun. Oh, and I got you all these passes so you can do magic without any trouble from the ministry here and in America." They all grabbed the book Dumbledore took out that would be their portkey. Feeling the familiar pull behind their navel, they all got ready for the impact before they were in a heap on the ground.

Since it was only 9:30 in the morning in England, it was 2:30 in the afternoon in America. They quietly walked to the front door after landing in the backyard and knocked. They only waited a few seconds until the door was opened by a woman in her mid-thirties. She was average in height, brown hair just past her shoulders, eyes as blue as the Ravenclaw banner back at Hogwarts, and had an altogether pleasant appearance. She was wearing a blue camisole with black yoga pants and slippers.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked. There was a moment of silence before Hermione finally spoke.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said this she pointed to each of the boys.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "please come in, I was waiting for you. My name is Dasey Jones, but you can call me Das," the woman said as she let the Golden Trio in. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Ron said.

"Das, what can you tell us about Mimi?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, sit down," Dasey said. "Now don't get me wrong, I love Mimi as if she were my own daughter. But know that she always wanted to know why her parents abandoned her. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore came and told us everything that the three of us: Mimi, my husband Jerry and I understood. It was actually her idea that for you all to come here. She was so happy to know that she had an older brother. Even if it is only by a few minutes. She was so excited this morning she could hardly eat." She paused her explanation to laugh lightly at the memory. "Why don't I show you to your rooms. Mimi should be home from school in about fifteen minutes," she said.

Dasey walked them upstairs to a bright blue and purple door and said, "Hermione this is Mimi's room; you'll be sharing it with her. Boys, you'll be in the room across the hall so you can be close together." The boys' door was midnight blue. Each party set their stuff in their respective rooms, both of which contained bunk beds. After they put their stuff away, they went back downstairs to wait. Both Ron and Hermione could see Harry was acting anxiously; everyone knew he was nervous about meeting Mimi. Just as they sat down the front door opened. "Mama Das, I'm home. Are you here?" they heard a girl yell. "In the living room, Mime," Dasey yelled back. Harry suddenly tensed up.

"Hey, what time did you say..." Mimi started as she walked into the living room. Mimi dropped her bag "Harry," she gasped before running to her brother. Harry caught her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. If I had known about you I would have found you sooner," Harry said, not caring that he was crying.

"It's okay. You're here now and we are together again; that's all that matters now," Mimi said, tears also falling from her face. "I promise I'm gonna protect you this time. Now I want you to meet some friends of mine," Harry said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Hermione and Ron came to stand next to Harry. "To my left is my best mate and brother in every way but by blood, Ron Weasley, and to my right is my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Harry said as he introduced his sister to his friends.

------

Sorry it's so short. But that's all this time. R&R. and thank my beta reptilia28.

See ya next time

SDC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to up-date. I've been really busy. Thanks for staying with the story. Also give a big thanks to my beta reptilia28 for all his hard work to help me make this the best story I can for all.

----

_**Last Time on I Have A WHAT???**_

_----_

"_It's okay. You're here now and we are together again; that's all that matters now," Mimi said, tears also falling from her face. "I promise I'm gonna protect you this time. Now I want you to meet some friends of mine," Harry said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Hermione and Ron came to stand next to Harry. "To my left is my best mate and brother in every way but by blood, Ron Weasley, and to my right is my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Harry said as he introduced his sister to his friends._

_----_

_**This Time.**_

----

It had been three days since Harry and friends arrive at the Jones House. Jerry was glad to get to know Harry, and was starting to treat him like a son. Harry was happy to see that Mimi had a loving family, Even if it was a foster family. When Mimi was not studying with Hermione to catch up with the rest of the fifth-years, she was getting to know her big brother; when she was not getting to know her brother, Ron was teaching her about the Wizarding World.

Mimi was pulled from school the day Harry arrived. When asked, she said was going to school abroad with her brother. Dasey and Jerry started talking and got in contact with Professor Dumbledore about adopting both Harry and Mimi so they would both have a loving family. It also helped because Jerry's job was going to transfer him to London anyway. They had already talked about adopting Mimi and already had the paperwork; they just had to talk to her about it. After they met Harry and he told them about his history with the Dursleys, they decided to adopt him too, if the Ministry of Magic let them.

The kids were out when Professor Dumbledore came through the floo he had set up.

"Mrs. Jones, are you home?" he called out.

"Hello, Professor," Dasey asked as she came out, "would you like some tea?"

"Oh no, I just came by to drop off the adoption papers," Dumbledore replied.

"They're…They're going to let us adopt Harry?" Dasey asked happily.

"Yes. After I explained the situation to them, the Wizengamot had no choice but to grant you the adoption of one Harry James Potter since you where already going to adopt Mimi Angela Potter. Now I must go. I left Professor Snape in charge of the school since the Deputy Headmistress is visiting her sister in the hospital," Dumbledore said as he handed the adoption papers to the Joneses and left muttering something to himself about why you should never leave Snape alone with children too long.

Later that night everyone was just finishing up dinner.

"Ron, Hermione, would you two mind giving Jerry and I a moment to talk with Harry and Mimi?" Dasey asked, coming back from clearing the dinner table.

"Not at all, Mrs. Jones," Hermione said as she and Ron stood and left the room. "Ron needs to help me with something anyway." After they had left, Mimi turned to her foster mother.

"Dasey, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Mimi, Dasey and I have been thinking for a while that we would like to adopt you and—" Jerry started.

"No! Not if you don't adopt Harry too!" Mimi shouted. "I just got my brother back and I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

"Mimi, you didn't let Jerry finish," Dasey scolded. "We had already planned on adopting you before we knew about Harry. After getting to know him we would like to adopt him as well. We already have both sets of paperwork. We're just waiting on your signature to make it official," she finished explaining.

Suddenly Harry stood up and ran out of the house. Hermione and Ron came back down after hearing the front door slam.

"What happened?" Ron demanded. After Mimi explained what happened, Ron sighed. Turning to Hermione he asked her, "Do you want to explain or should I?"

"I will; you go see if you can find Harry," she replied. With that Ron stood kissed Hermione on the head and went out to find his brother in every way but blood.

"You already know how the Dursleys' treated Harry," Hermione began to explain. "The reason he acted like that is because he's never had parents to love him. Sure, he had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they became his family but it's hard for Harry to understand that there are people who care about him, just him not because he is the Boy-Who-Lived." Turning to Mimi, she continued. "Mimi, Harry would do anything to protect you, even if that meant not talking to you. He has few fears and one of them is losing those he loves at Voldemort's hands. It took me a month and a half to convince him that I can protect myself, and that I was not leaving and would not stop loving him until the day I die. He's afraid that if Voldemort finds out about you that he will use you to get to Harry.

"Dasey, now that you and Jerry are offering to adopt him, Harry is even more scared. He doesn't want to put any of you in danger. Ron and I, we follow him until it's too late for us to go back; It's the only way he lets us stay. He tried many times to get us to stop being friends with him to keep us out of danger. Give him time he'll come around." She finished.

Just then, Ron came in with a sleeping Harry in his arms. He just walked right by them and up to Harry and his room and tucked Harry in. He came back down and sat down where he was before he left.

"You both seem like you do this often," Jerry stated.

"We do," Ron said sipping the tea Hermione got him, "not explaining but one of us going to find Harry and bringing him back while the other explained to the person what had happened."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, though she already had a good idea.

"Same as every time," Ron sighed. "I walked to the park where I was sure he was," he began to explain. When he saw the confused looks on the Joneses faces, he protested, "Hey, I may not be as smart as Hermione when it comes to school, but I'm not stupid. Hermione, Harry, and I know everything about each other.

"Anyway, when I arrived at the park I saw Harry on the swing set, just like at home." Ron momentarily paused in his story to give a heavy sigh. "I sat down next to Harry. I told him, 'Mimi, Dasey, and Jerry are worried, Harry. They think you don't want them to be your family. Mimi is really upset.'

"After that, he said, 'They want to adopt me, Ron. I...I can't let them. They can adopt Mimi; she deserves a good family, but not me. I couldn't live with myself if I got them hurt.'

"'You are an idiot, you know that don't you?' I asked him. 'Harry, they want you to be a part of their family. That's what you've always dreamed about. And don't lie to me, Harry, I know you do. Harry, I know you are still beating yourself up about Cedric, but you have to understand Harry you can't protect everyone. There are people out there that want to love and protect you, not just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, but because you are Harry, just Harry. Harry if you are worried about what my family will think, then don't be. They would be happy to know you have found a family. And you know you will always be an honorary Weasley. Harry, at least think about it before you say no,' I finished. Harry just looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes." Ron gulped down the rest of his now tepid tea before continuing. "He just laid his head on my shoulder and cried until he fell asleep. And well…the rest you know."

------

See you next time SDC

p.s. please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the long awaited up-date. I'll most likely be up-dating only once a month for a while. So I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and give a big thanks to my beta reptilia28 for all his great work with this story.

Beta note:_ I too would like to apologize for the delay. A combination of college and the holidays have been rather stressful for me. – reptilia28_

----

_**Last Time on "I Have a WHAT!!!"**_

----

"_You are an idiot, you know that don't you?" I asked him. "Harry, they want you to be a part of their family. That's what you've always dreamed about. And don't lie to me, Harry, I know you do. Harry, I know you are still beating yourself up about Cedric, but you have to understand Harry you can't protect everyone. There are people out there that want to love and protect you, not just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, but because you are Harry, just Harry. Harry if you are worried about what my family will think, then don't be. They would be happy to know you have found a family. And you know you will always be an honorary Weasley. Harry, at least think about it before you say no," I finished. Harry just looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes." Ron gulped down the rest of his now tepid tea before continuing. "He just laid his head on my shoulder and cried until he fell asleep. And well…the rest you know."_

----

_**Now on with the story**_

----

After Ron and Hermione explained what happened and reassured the Jones' that they could handle it, everyone went to bed. The next morning they were all awoken by the smell of breakfast so still clad in their pajamas, they all went down to the kitchen to find Harry making pancakes.

"Harry, dear you didn't have to make breakfast. How long have you been up?" Dasey asked as she took the cup of coffee Harry offered her.

"Since five AM; no big deal. Plus I wanted to make breakfast after the way I acted last night. I hope I didn't upset you all too much," Harry said as he pulled the last pancake off the griddle.

"Ron and Hermione explained Harry and we understand. Just know that the offer still stands for whenever you're ready," Jerry said.

"Harry are...are you alright after last night?" Hermione asked as she sat down at the table with everyone.

"I'm fine, promise," Harry said as he walked out the back door. "Now eat up. If you need anything, I'll be weeding the garden."

"Is he always like this after what happened?" Jerry asked as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed. "For some reason after an episode he reverts back to like he is when he's at the Dursley's for a day or so. Never could figure out why," he said as he too began to eat. Suddenly, Hermione gasped.

"Ron, what day is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"It's October 31st why…OH BLOODY HELL, I forgot!" Ron exclaimed.

"What…what's wrong?" Mimi asked, scared by Ron's sudden yelling.

"Ron he always acts like this around this time of year. How could we, his best friends and girlfriend, not notice and forget?" Hermione asked as she started to cry.

"Ron, Hermione, I demand to know what's going on right now!" Dasey shouted, grabbing their attention as Ron puts his arms around Hermione trying to get her to stop crying as she answered Dasey.

"Petunia Dursley, Lily's horse-like sister, told Harry that his parents were drunken fools, his dad had no job, and stuff like that. She told him that they died they were in a car accident and 'out of the goodness in our hearts we took you in, blah, blah, blah;' a load of rubbish. Anyway Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts told him what really happened," Ron said, still trying to calm Hermione down. "Something bad always happens on Halloween. Every year since first, Harry would yell, cry, and let down his shield or he gets hurt. Around 11 o'clock he would finally tire out enough to go to bed. Hermione would usually stay with him. And I would be in the next room in case of emergency. He should be fine by tomorrow. Hermione, how are we going to do it this year?" Ron asked.

"I could stay with Harry in his bed and you could either sleep in your bed, the floor, or the couch; it's your choice. I would feel better if you stayed in the room, even if it is to help keep Harry calm," Hermione said finally calming down.

Dasey and Jerry were a little skeptical about letting Hermione sleep in the boys' room. But after talking to Dumbledore they decided it was okay. Plus Ron was going to stay in the room with them. Jerry went out and rented some movies because Ron made them promise to stay in the living room. Dumbledore had come through the Floo and put up wards to keep the neighbors find looking in the Jones' backyard. Dasey for the first time closed all the curtains that looked out into the backyard.

Dinner had just finished when it started. Objects began to lift up and out of place. The Jones's were quickly rushed into the living room so they would not see Ron tackle Harry down to the floor. They sat and watched the movies that Jerry had rented, trying not to think about the sounds they heard above. It took every ounce of willpower they had not to run out back and help. They would have if Hermione's warning had not scared them.

"If you go out there I guarantee that you will at the minimum get hurt. Harry will never forgive himself if that happens." So they sat listening to Harry scream and cry knowing that they could do nothing about it.

About quarter after 11 o'clock, Ron came in carrying a magically-drained Harry in his arms, Hermione not far behind. They noticed the bruises and cuts on Ron and Hermione had a slight limp, but otherwise looked fine. Harry looked the worst out of all of them; covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts, he looked like he just came out from a battle.

----

Hope you like it. Please review.

_And a happy belated Thanksgiving to everyone. – reptilia28_

SDC


	6. AN

Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time since I have updated my stories. I'm really sorry for those of you that have been waiting. Believe me I hate when other authors wait months to update. Anyway I'm trying to decide if I should continue the stories as it is or if I should go back and rewrite them all. There is a poll in my profile to vote. It will be up from now until March 30th. I hope to get all your opinions. Oh and just so you know I maybe changing my pen name.

Thanks,

SDC


End file.
